Isn't Hurt?
by Styli
Summary: "Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan. Jika ada kata 'selamat datang' pasti akan diakhiri dengan 'selamat tinggal'. Setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya membenci diriku sendiri yang telah jatuh berkali-kali." / Pair: MinYoon/MinGa. Slight NamJin, VHope, MinKook. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISN'T HURT**

 **MINYOON, BOY X BOY! BL**

 **RATED T**

 **HAPPY READING.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mimpi indah, Yoongi sedang bermimpi bagaimana ia berbagi kasih dengan orang yang ia sukai. Berhidung mancung, berbadan tinggi, berkulit putih. Terlebih orang yang ia sukai sekarang mendekatkan wajahnya, nafas mereka bertemu dalam degupan jantung yang cepat hidung mereka bersentuhan..  
Dan-

 **DRRTT-**

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika menyadari ponselnya bergetar dan segera membuka ponselnya, ia masih memejamkan matanya dan memaksa kedua kelopak matanya untuk terbuka. Menatap ponselnya yang memberikan notofikasi dari pesannya.

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini mengirimku pesan?" tanyanya sembari menatap ponselnya.

" _Hai Yoongi. Ini aku Jimin yang kemarin chat di facebookmu._ " Yoongi mendengus kesal, darimana Jimin bocah ini mendapat nomor telfonnya? Ah siapa lagi kalau bukan dari pacar Seokjin-hyung yaitu Namjoon.

"Hmm, aku bukan Yoongi." Yoongi tersenyum singkat merasa puas mengerjai Jimin.

"Ah- bukan yah?" Yoongi tidak membalas pesannya, ia hanya bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi, membilas wajahnya dan berjalan kearah ruang makan. Berniat untuk sarapan dan menyapa hyung-nya.

"Pagi Seok Jin- _hyung_ " Yoongi menyapa dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa. Namun yang dapat ia lihat adalah tatapan datar SeokJin.

"Apa- kau tidak melihat Taehyung memposting fotonya dengan seseorang?" Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya langung tersedak ketika tengah menengguk susunya.

"A-apa? Tae?!" Yoongi dengan segera meraih ponselnya dan membuka ponselnya.

"Y-Yon.." SeokJin memanggil Yoongi dengan lirih, melihat mata adik kesayangannya yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"O-oh begitu. Hoseok memang juga dekat dengannya, aku merasa wajar saja. Hoseok kan juga cantik, Haha-" Seok Jin yang melihat adik manisnya masih berusaha tertawa ditengah air yang menetes dipipi ronanya tersebut segera mengusapnya.

"Aku paham dengan yang kau rasakan. Sewaktu nanti Taehyung akan menyesal Yoongi." SeokJin masih terus menyemangati Yoongi yang tersenyum lebar dan memukul pelan pundak hyung-nya. Lalu meninggalkannya untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

.

Saat diperjalanan, tepatnya dalam bus. Yoongi selalu menatap kearah luar jendela. Ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeluarkan aliran air matanya dengan deras. Entahlah, dadanya terasa sesak yang luar biasa. Apalagi selama ini ia berusaha untuk dengan Taehyung, memikirkan bagaimana jika ia mengisi keseharian dengan orang yang ia sukai. Tetapi Taehyung lebih memilih bersama Hoseok.

"Apa yang Hoseok pikirkan sebenarnya? Bukankah selama ini dia bilang padaku bahwa ia dekat dengan Taehyung hanya untuk membantuku dengan Taehyung agar bisa lebih dekat. Mengapa dia sih yang berpacaran?" Yoongi terus memegang dadanya dan memukul-mukul kecil. Untungnya bus benar-benar tidak ada penumpang.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, Yoongi memasang wajah yang kosong. Tepat sekali ia bertemu dengan Hoseok dengan Taehyung sedang bercanda ria dengan romantisnya. Hoseok yang menyadari kehadiran Yoongi yang melihatnya segera berhenti dan tersenyum kearah Yoongi. Yah Yoongi tersenyum, sangat manis walaupun Hoseok dan Taehyung mengetahui mata Yoongi yang benar-benar bengkak dan berpikir telah merasa hancur karena mereka.

Yoongi melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menyapa mereka, Yoongi terduduk dikelas sendirian menatap kosong kearah papan tulis. Jungkook sang sahabat terdekat Yoongi baru saja datang dan duduk dibangku kosong disamping Yoongi.

"Hei- Jangan menangis lagi." Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pipi tembam milik Yoongi.

"Apa sih? Memang aku menangis?" Yoongi menepis tangan Jungkook.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Terlebih semua orang tahu bagaimana perjuanganmu yang sia-sia. Hoseok benar-benar tega memanfaatkanmu hanya untuk dekat dengan Taehyung."

"..." Yoongi terdiam dan tersenyum singkat.

"Ah! Kamu harus segera mencari penggantinya." Jungkook sahabatnya yang cukup cantik dikelasnya itu memang terlalu mudah untuk berbicara.

"Aku bukan kamu. Yang dengan mudahnya memikat hati pria. Kamu bisa saja memikat hati Taehyung dari Hoseok." Bahkan Yoongi masih berfikiran dengan Taehyung.

"Ayolah Bung-! Taehyung tidak apa-apanya!" Jungkook masih menyemangati Yoongi, Yoongi hanya membalas senyumnya dengan datar.

.

"Yoongi!" Teriakan itu, sangat khas di telinga Yoongi. Iya teriakan orang yang masih tersimpan dihati Yoongi, Taehyung.  
Yoongi hanya memutar kepalanya dan memasang wajah datarnya dengan Taehyung.

"Mau pulang bersama.. bersama ku dengan Hoseok?" Taehyung tersenyum ceria, sedankan Yoongi masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Tidak." Yoongi memutar badannya dan meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung yang melihat perubahan sikap Yoongi itu segera menghela nafasnya seakan mengerti hal ini akan terjadi. Dia memang sedikit merasa kehilangan, terutama Yoongi lah yang sangat perhatian dengannya selama ini. Tetapi kenyataan pahitnya hatinya benar-benar tidak terasa untuk Yoongi, ia merasa jika hatinya terbuka untuk Hoseok.

Semua orang mengetahui, semua orang tahu bagaimana hancurnya Yoongi, bagaimana sia-sianya perjuangan yang selama ini ia terus perjuangkan. Ia yang terus tersenyum saat bersama Taehyung sekarang hancur begitu saja. Takdir yang mengenaskan pikirnya.  
Mau tak mau Yoongi harus merelakannya, tetapi cukup sudah kedekatannya. Ia pikir cukup mengenal saja tidak perlu dekat lagi. Ini bisa saja menghancurkan nya jika ia kembali dekat dengan Taehyung.

Yoongi termenung ditengah lamunannya, ia kembali menangis ketika musik spring rain dari Baek Ji Young terputar. Ini musim panas, tetapi rasanya ia terus terhujani oleh rasa sakitnya. Namun ia tersadar dari rasa sakitnya, menghapus air matanya dan mematikan putaran lagu tersebut.

 ** _Drrrtt!_**

Pesan lagi, Yoongi terdiam saat membuka pesan tersebut. Yah tentu saja dari Jimin, orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal yang tiba-tiba secara terus menerus mengirim ia pesan. Ia dikenalkan oleh pacar kakaknya Namjoon. Namjoon terus berusaha mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jimin, tidak lupa ia terus memuji Jimin dihadapan Yoongi.

 _"Yoongi, Jangan menangis."_ Yoongi yang melihat isi pesan tersebut dengan muaknya segera menelfon orang tersebut. Dia benar-benar tidak kuat jika harus dihantui seperti ini.

 ** _Trrtt.. trrtt.._**

 ** _cklek.._**

" _Akhirnya kau juga kan yang menelfonku lebih dulu._ " itulah yang diucapkan Jimin saat pertama kali Yoongi menelfonnya.

"Kau siapa? Mengapa kau terus menghantuiku?-" Yoongi mendengus kesal.

"-Bicaralah dengan Namjoon sahabatmu itu untuk berhenti menceritakan apapun tentangku!" Yoongi dengan kesal memutuskan pembicaraannya.

.

Yoongi baru saja selesai menyelesaikan acara mandinya, lalu dengan santainya SeokJin membuka lemari bajunya. Yoongi yang melihat itu segera terkejut.

" _Hyung_ pasti mau meminjam bajuku lagi untuk liburan?" Yoongi segera menutup pintu lemarinya. Dengan cepat SeokJin mendorong kecil dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku hanya membantumu membereskan bajumu, karena besok bukan hanya aku yang berlibur tetapi kita!" ucap SeokJin dengan seru.

"Kita?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Iya. Aku, Namjoon, kamu, Hoseok, Taehyung.." Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan hyung-nya segera membuka matanya dengan lebar.

"Hoseok?! Tae?!" ucapnya kaget.

"Tentu. Dan juga jangan lupa Jimin." SeokJin tersenyum sambil mengambil beberapa baju dan meletakannya pada ranjang milik Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mau! Hyung saja kalau begitu!" Yoongi mendengus kasar dan melempar pakaiannya kelantai.

"Kau ini keras sekali. Jika kau ikut ini akan menjadi triple date! Jangan pikirkan Taehyung dan juga Hoseok. Ada Jimin, aku yakin 201% pasti kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, dia 2x lebih tampan dari Taehyung!-"

"-Kau juga bisa memastikan apa Taehyung cemburu denganmu dan juga Jimin?" tanya SeokJin dengan berbisik.  
Yoongi terdiam. Jika dipikir benar juga, dengan begini ia bisa tahu apakah Taehyung menyukainya atau tidak. Tetapi jika Taehyung malah bertingkah romantis bagaimana? Ah- kan ada Jimin. Namjoon pun sudah meyakinkannya kalau Jimin itu tampan.

"Aku setuju!" Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi tersentak dan tersenyum dengan lebar yang sangat semangat.

Yah sebenarnya niatan Yoongi hanyalah untuk memastikan perasaan Taehyung terhadapnya bisa dibilang ia masih penasaran bagaimana perasaan Taehyung terhadapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bertanya-tanya kenapa gua bikin ff ini.**

 **Ff ini diambil dari kisah nyata~**

 **Iya ff ini diambil dari kisah nyata~ Kisah nyata gua sendiri.*ciaat :v Kira-kira kejadian ini terjadi 1 tahun yang lalu *Loh gua curhat (?)**  
 **Lagi denger lagu Spring Rain dari Baek Ji Young, eh plesbek mak.**

 **Dan- ceritanya gabakal seru kayanya.**

 **Semoga kalian suka yoo.**

 **Kira-kira FF nya enak buat dilanjutin ga ya?**  
 **Review, please?**

 **Makasih yah yang udah baca, ditunggu reviewnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISN'T HURT?**

 **MINYOON, BOY X BOY! BL**

 **RATED T, TYPO EVERYWHERE.**

 **HAPPY READING.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdiam di malam yang sunyi membuat Yoongi termenung, beberapa kali ia menatap ponselnya. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa bekerja sama dengan Jimin. Ah- Bagaimana jika Jimin menjadi ge'er terhadapnya? Yoongi juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir Jimin kan belum mengenal Yoongi, sudah pasti Jimin tidak semudah itu memberi perasaannya.

"Sudah pasti Namjoon memaksanya dan berusaha menjodohkanku dengannya. Mungkin saja dia merasa tidak enak dengan sahabatnya makanya dia coba-coba. Heh- kau pikir kau bisa?" Yoongi mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dengan apapun. SeokJin yang menatap adiknya dari luar menyimpulkan senyumnya dengan manis dan menggeleng kecil

"Apa aku telfon saja ya?" tanyanya pelan seraya membuka kontak Jimin di ponselnya.

 ** _Drrttt!_**

Belum beberapa detik ia ingin menelfon ternyata bocah angkuh ini sudah memanggilnya lebih dulu. Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan mengangkatnya dengan gugup.

"Ha-halo." Ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

" _Ah- Yoongi."_

"Hmm?"

" _hahahah kamu pasti beberapa detik lalu ingin menelfonku"_

"Tidak." Tahu darimana bocah ini jika Yoongi hampir saja menekan tombol telfonnya.

" _Jangan berbual. Oia Yoongi jangan lupa bawa obat-obatan ya?"_

"Aku sedang tidak sakit."

" _Tapi setelah melihatku hati mu pasti dugem-dugem"_

"Hahah! Kau lucu Jimin- _ssi_ , jika tidak ada yang penting ku putuskan saja-"

 ** _Tut.. Tut.._**

'Sial bocah ini' ucapnya dalam hati.

Belum sempat ia memutuskan pembicaraannya dan mematikan lebih dulu ponselnya, Jimin malah mendahuluinya. Kurang ajar sekali pikirnya. Tetapi dia jadi penasaran, 'bagaimana wajah Jimin? Apa wajah Jimin tampan? Astaga mengapa jadi memikirkan bagaimana wajahnya?' Yoongi mengacak surai rambut _darkbrown_ -nya dengan lucu.

.

Sinar matahari telah menyambut Yoongi yang masih memejamkan matanya, Yoongi masih tertidur malas, jelas saja jarum jam sudah menunjukan keangka 10 tetapi Yoongi masih saja tertidur pulas. Jin yang sudah bersiap segera membangunkan Yoongi dengan boneka Kumamon kesayangan Yoongi . Ia mendekap wajah adiknya dengan boneka Kumamon dengan sedikit brutal dan alhasil Yoongi melawan dan terbangun seketika.

"Astaga Jin- _hyung_. Kan sudah kubilang 5 menit lagi-"

"Apanya yang 5 menit?!" Jin melemparkan boneka tersebut tepat diwajah lesu Yoongi.

"Aku membangunkanmu 46 menit yang lalu dan kau menjawab 5 menit lagi!- Ya Bocah!-" merasa malas dengan perkataan Jin, Yoongi memeluk bonekanya tersebut dan kembali tertidur membuat Jin jengah juga. Dia mengelus dadanya dan menarik tangan Yoongi agar membangunkan Yoongi yang sepertinya akan mati saja jika terganggu tidurnya.

.

Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa ransel kecilnya, ya jika dipikir untuk apa membawa pakaian banyak dia kan tidak menginap hanya sekedar berlibur dipantai. Lagipula ini musim panas. Yoongi pikir berada dikamar dengan _air conditioner_ yang dingin nikmat juga, tapi sayangnya ini tidak akan terjadi hari ini. Karena _hyung-_ nya masih saja memaksanya untuk ikut berlibur dengannya.

Yoongi terdiam kaget saat menatap kearah ruang tamunya sekarang sudah jelas ada 2 orang yang terlihat duduk dengan canggung. Taehyung dan juga kekasihnya yah bisa dibilang masih berstatus sahabatnya, Hoseok. Yoongi memutarkan matanya malas dan terduduk kaku dihadapan mereka dengan wajah yang datar. Sedangkan Hoseok masih memasang senyum kearah Yoongi dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Yoongi ada apa dengan wajahmu yang pagi-pagi begini begitu jeleknya? Tidak ingin menyapa mereka?" sahut seorang wanita yang cukup terbilang tua sambil meletakan dua gelas air di meja kecil dihadapan Taehyung dan juga Hoseok.

"Ibu, berhenti ikut campur urusanku." Yoongi memainkan ponselnya dan menatap datar pada ibunya.

Tak lama Jin keluar dari kamarnya dan mengajak yang berada diruang tamu untuk keluar dan segera bersiap. Yah seperti biasa, mereka akan menumpang pada mobil Namjoon, kekasih kakaknya. Tetapi Yoongi tercengang ketika melihat mobil yang dibawa oleh mobil sedan atau mobil yang kiranya lebih besar, tetapi ia membawa mobil kodok miliknya dan mungkin hanya bisa ditumpangi 4 orang paling banyak. Yoongi menaikan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Lah, aku naik apa?-" Yoongi terdiam bingung dan menatap geram ke kekasih kakaknya tersebut.

"-atau mungkin 1 pasangan akan ditinggal?" ucapnya sambil melirik sebentar kearah Hoseok dan Taehyung. SeokJin dengan segera mencubit pinggul manis adiknya.

Namjoon hanyalah tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil kearah calon adik iparnya tersebut. Yoongi menatap geram dan mengangkat ranselnya yang sempat ia jatuhkan ketanah.

"Kalu begitu aku-!" Belum selesai Yoongi akan berkata bahwa 'tidak ikut!' seseorang datang dengan scooter nya. Ia jelas saja langsung disambut meriah oleh Namjoon, Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan memiringkan sebentar kepalanya.

"HaI Yoongi." Suara itu, jelas suara yang kemarin menelfonnya. Suara Jimin! Tetapi wajahnya belum terlihat, ia masih lengkap dengan helm dan kacanya yang masih menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Eh?" Yoongi masih mengernyit bingung dan itu membuat wajahnya terlihat imut. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi memasang wajah bingungnya segera menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, kalau saja Yoongi itu tidak segalak sekarang mungkin sudah jelas ia culik dan ia bawa pulang.

"Ayo naik. Kita berpesta hari ini." Ajak Jimin dan masih menutupi wajahnya dengan helm.

"Lalu siapa yang akan bersamamu? Kau orang asing! Aku tak mengenalmu, aku tidak akan mau bersamamu!" ucapnya yang berhasil membuat Jimin tersenyum miris juga.

"Yoongi-ah." Entah mengapa suara Jimin terdengar sangat berat seketika dan terdengar seksi di telinga mungil milik Suga. Ia menarik helm yang menyelimuti kepalanya dan menyingkap rambut hitamnya kebelakang mengeluarkan aura yang sangat-sangat membuat Yoongi redup seketika.

"Ayo naik." Jimin mengambil satu helmnya dan memberikannya ke Yoongi. Yoongi seakan terhipnotis begitu saja ketika melihat wajahnya, ia menerima helm itu dan terdiam bingung. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Yoongi saat ini.

Namjoon dan SeokJin tersenyum dan memasuki mobilnya, Namjoon mengangguk sebentar kearah Jimin mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka akan pergi lebih dulu. Dan mereka harus menyusul yang pasti.

"Ah! Namjoon! SeokJin- _Hyung_!" panggilnya setelah sadar mereka telah melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Yoongi dan juga Jimin.

Jimin menarik pelan tangan putih milik Yoongi dan tersenyum manis membuat Yoongi merona dan memalingkan wajahnya kesegala arah agar tidak menatap Jimin.

"Ya-yasudah ayo." Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin dan langsung menaiki scooternya serta memasukan helmnya kekepala mungilnya.

.

Yoongi sedikit emosi juga karena Jimin masih saja mencari kesempatan disela-sela perjalanan. Seperti tadi, tiba-tiba saja Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi yang masih dengan angkuhnya tidak mau mengaitkan tangannya diperut Jimin hanya untuk sekedar mencari kemanan, Jimin dengan pelan menarik tangan Yoongi dan melingkarkannya diperut Jimin. Yah bukan Yoongi namanya jika menolak, ia dengan segera menepis tangannya dari pelukan tidak langsung tersebut.

Tetapi Jimin tidak menyerah, ia menarik paksa lengannya dan mengaitkannya agar melingkar diperut Jimin. Yoongi hanya menatap malas dan pasrah saja dengan kelakuan Jimin.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai dipantai, Yoongi yang memasang raut wajah menekuk langsung membuka helmnya dan melemparkannya pada Jimin. Jimin yang melihat sikap Yoongi hanya tersenyum gemas melihat Yoongi.

Bisa Yoongi lihat betapa romantisnya Hoseok dan juga Taehyung, lalu ia berdecik malas dan memutarkan badannya agar kembali ke scooter milik Jimin.

"Hey, kenapa kembali lagi?" tanya Jimin yang menunjukan wajah terkejutnya ketika meliha Yoongi berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hmm, aku ingin kita kesana bersama-" Yoongi tertunduk malu, baru kali ini Yoongi meminta laki-laki agar bisa jalan bersama, ia jadi merasa jijik dan malu sendiri. Sesekali Jimin menatap kedepan, menatap kearah Hoseok dan juga Taehyung.

"Ayo-!" ucap Jimin semangat dan menarik lengan kecil milik Yoongi, sebenarnya Yoongi tidak minta digandeng tapi hanya jalan bersama. Yoongi hanya menghela nafasnya, debaran ini datang rona merah dipipi Yoongi pun mengembang.

"Wah- lihatlah mereka romantis sekali!" Namjoon berteriak senang ketika melihat Yoongi dan juga Jimin yang baru saja sampai dan bertemu tetapi sudah mengaitkan tangannya bersama (?)

"Ehemm- pasangan baru." Taehyung berdehem sebelum akhirnya didatangi tatapan tajam dari manik Yoongi.

.

Pantai terlihat sedikit pengunjungnya hari ini, bukan akal sehat berliburan disaat musim panas kepantai. Tapi sepertinya pemikiran itu sehat-sehat saja bagi mereka terkecuali Yoongi mungkin. Yoongi memilih untuk duduk saja dipasir di sisi pantai dan memainkannya dengan telunjuknya, bahkan ia juga memakai kacamata hitam.

Jimin yang hanya memainkan air sebentar dipinggiran pantai segera menghampiri Yoongi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain?" Jimin menunjuk kearah teman-temannya yang terlihat asik bermain air. Jawaban Yoongi hanyalah menggeleng.

"Kau takut teringat lagi ya dengan Taehyung?" pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoongi langsung menatap kearah Jimin, jelas Jimin tidak mengetahui apa jenis tatapan itu. Toh Yoongi memakai kacamatanya. Jimin segera saja terkekeh dan melepas kacamatanya dari hadapan mata Yoongi. Yoongi terlontas kaget.

"A-apa apaan kau?!" Yoongi menarik kacamatanya lagi tetapi ditahan oleh Jimin.

"Lupakan saja dia, Yoongi. Kau tidak mungkin tegakan bertengkar dengan sahabatmu hanya untuk orang yang tidak penting dan memilih orang yang tidak akan memilihmu." Jimin mengulaskan senyumnya, sedangkan Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" Yoongi menarik paksa kacamatanya dan berakibat kacamata hitam miliknya patah.

"Yah! Patah deh-!" Jimin memasang wajah yang kaget dan tentu saja itu dianggap Yoongi sangat menyebalkan dan memancing emosinya. Jimin yang menyadari wajah Yoongi yang memasang wajah geramnya segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ah- maaf Yoongi, aku harus bermain air lagi." Jimin tersenyum polos seakan tidak ada dosa.

"YAK-! MAU KEMANA KAU!" Yoongi segera bangkit dan mengejar Jimin, ia melempar sandalnya kearah Jimin dan tidak terkena sasaran.

Bukan Jimin namanya jika tidak jahil, ia berlari kearah pinggiran pantai yah menenggelamkan kakinya hingga selutut, sudah pasti berharap Yoongi mengejarnya dan berakhir basah-basahan. Yoongi yang geram jelas tidak menyadarkan dirinya yang sejak dari awal tidak mau bermain dipantai ataupun bersentuhan dengan airnya, ia segera menghampiri Jimin dan jelas Jimin mendorong percikan air ke Yoongi agar menghalangi Yoongi yang akan menangkapnya.

"Yak! Hentikan atau aku akan memukulmu berpuluh kali lipat!" ancam Yoongi, ia pun juga membalas Jimin dengan dengan mendorong gemercikan air. Mereka berakhir basah-basahan dan saling mengejar, tanpa Yoongi sadari ia melepas tawanya begitu saja. SeokJin yang menatap adiknya dari jauh ikut tersenyum. Dengan menatap SeokJin, Namjoon memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

"Sudah kubilang, adikmu akan baik-baik saja ditangan Jimin. Percayalah padaku." Ucapnya lembut menyapu telinga SeokJin dan mengecupnya pelan seraya tersenyum menatap Yoongi dan juga Jimin yang sedang terbelak rasa bahagia.

.

Yoongi menggigil kecil dan segera mencari handuknya, tetapi sepertinya ketinggalan pikirnya. Ia terus mencari-cari bahkan menanyakan kekakaknya tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Ketinggalan, bagaimana ini?" tanyanya pelan.

"Pakai ini." Jimin menghampirinya dan mengaitkan handuknya dibahu sempit Yoongi.

"Tidak usah-" Belum Yoongi menyingkirkan handuknya Jimin telah lebih dulu menahannya dengan kedua lengan tegas yang memegang pundak Yoongi.

"Pakai dan mandilah, nanti kamu sakit." Entah wajah Jimin dekat dengan wajah Yoongi dan itu menghangatkan hati Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menurut dan mengangguk pelan.

Sesampainya dari kamar mandi ia bertemu tatap dengan Hoseok, lalu Hoseok tersenyum kecil kearahnya dan berniat meninggalkan Yoongi. Tetapi Yoongi menahan lengannya, Hoseok segera membulatkan matanya dan terkejut serta menatap Yoongi takut.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Yoongi berucap datar.

"A-aku, ah maafkan aku Yoongi." Hoseok menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" ucapnya sambil menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan sayunya.

"E..e-" Hoseok terdiam dan hanya membiarkan matanya berputar-putar mencari jawaban, entahlah Hoseok sadar atau tidak, matanya mengeluarkan buliran bening. Yoongi pun tersenyum kecil dan menarik bahu Hoseok serta memeluknya.

"Hoseok, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu tidak mungkin jugakan aku meninggalkan sahabatku hanya karena seseorang yang tidak begitu penting. Taehyung tidak menyukaiku, aku menerima itu semua tetapi jika kamu berhenti menjadi sahabatku mungkin kepalamu akan ku penggal." ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Ma-afkan aku Yoongi." Ucap Hoseok sambil tersendu dan mengusap pelan air matanya.

"Jaga hati Taehyung ya, kalau kau tidak menjaganya aku bisa merebut hak milikmu." Yoongi terkekeh pelan dan mengusap bahu sahabatnya.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, mereka akan kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing, terlihat jelas sudah Yoongi dan Hoseok kembali bersama dan akrab kembali. Mungkin benar apa kata Jimin, untuk apa meributkan seseorang yang pada akhirnya tidak akan memilih kita juga, toh intinya dia bahagia saja sudah cukup.

Yah seperti apa yang dilihat, mau tak mau Yoongi pulang bersama Jimin lagi tentu dengan scooternya. Yoongi melepaskan helmnya dan tautan peluknya diperut Jimin. Ia tersenyum kecil dan memutarkan badannya untuk masuk kerumahnya.

"Yoongi!" teriak Jimin dan Yoongi memutar badannya malas.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak ada ucapan terimakasih?"

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya datar dan membalikan badannya.

"Yoongi!"

"Apa lagi sih?!" kali ini Yoongi tidak mau memutar badannya lagi. Terlalu malas.

"Minggu depan, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

"Lihat saja nanti." Yoongi berucap malas dan membuka pintunya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam nona manis."

"Hmm terserahmu."

"Yoongi!"

"HYAK!" saat Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya lagi untuk memarahi Jimin, Jimin sudah mengendarai motor scooter matic-nya, dan melambaikan tangannya. Yoongi tersenyum manis hingga menunjukan _gummy smile_ -nya entahlah apa penyebabnya.

Dan Yoongi masuk kekamarnya, merebahkan badannya pada sisi ranjang miliknya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka kumamon kesayangannya. Semburat merah dari pipinya menjalar ke telinga mungilnya. Ia rasa ia benar-benar gila sekarang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Eaaa~_**

 ** _Tbc lagi :v_**

 ** _Panjangan nih, entahlah idenya ngalir terus dicerita ini, mungkin karena pengalaman pribadi :'v_**

 ** _Suka ga sih? Ngebosenin ga sih? Cheesy ga sih?_**

 ** _Makasih buat yang review, fav dan follow kamsahabnida chagii~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Reviewnya boleh kali hahaha~ *plak_**

 ** _EmaknyaJimin : ASTAGA ADA EMAKNYA JIMIN kkk~ udah dilanjut ya. Titip salam buat chimchimin , GithaCallie : udah dilanjut yaa :3 , Jimsnoona : haha sama, jadi penasaran deh sama ide sendiri gimana jimin kedepannya *lol semangat juga buat kamu! , yoonminlovers : udah dilanjut yaa chagi :3 , minchimin : udah dinext~ iya nih haha tapi gasepenuhnya beberapa moment doang dimasukin kecerita, sakit emang huhu. , 07 : Wah sama nih hehe :3 , dulumikan : aigoo, udah moveon kok *boong. Ini udah dinext yaa ehehe._**

 ** _Yuk Review lagi ditunggu loh *ehem_**

 ** _Makin banyak review makin cepet update *Boonganlah tapi diseriusin juga boleh._**

 ** _Jadi? Review yaa :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISN'T HURT?**

 **MINYOON, BOY X BOY! BL**

 **RATED T, TYPO EVERYWHERE.**

 **HAPPY READING.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi cerah meliputi lelapnya tidur Yoongi, dengan mata yang masih mengkantuk Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ketika tengah membilas tubuhnya ia terdiam jengkel. Astaga ini hari libur betapa ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuka ponselnya. Jimin sudah 2 hari tidak mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

"Apakah bocah itu sudah menyerah? Setidaknya dia membalas pesan terakhirku- Oh ayolah Min Yoongi, sadar! Untuk apa kau berpikiran tentang Jimin?" ucapnya sambil melempar ponsel miliknya kekasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos tipis miliknya.

Tak lama Yoongi memejamkan matanya kembali, yah karena Yoongi memang pemalas jika tidurnya terganggu maka ia akan tertidur kembali. Tetapi ponselnya berdering kembali.

 ** _Trrrttt!_**

Yoongi segera bangun dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo, siapa peganggu pagi-pagi saat ini?" Yoongi berucap malas, ia tahu kalau penelfonnya tidak jah dari Hoseok ataupun mungkin Jungkook.

" _Hello Yoongi"_ Yoongi membulatkan matanya sadar ketika suara ini.. suara milik si pria tampan – dan bodoh seminggu lalu ia temui.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada gugup.

" _Ah- bukankah kita belum berkenalan secara formal, bukankah aku juga berjanji akan mengajakmu berkencan?"_

"Astaga Jimin, mimpi saja kau. Kau berhari-hari menghilang dan datang mengajakku berkencan?"

" _Woaah- Yoongi menunggu kabarku ternyata?!"_ Yoongi mengendus nafasnya kasar.

 ** _PIP!_**

.

.

.

 ** _PIP!_**

"Yah, kok dimatiin?" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, Namjoon yang melihat Jimin berekspresi seperti itu segera tertawa ringan.

"Yak! Namjoon hentikan tawamu!" Jimin melempar bantal sofanya diwajah Namjoon.

"Datang saja kerumahnya, lalu kamu jelaskan padanya mengapa kamu tidak membalas pesannya beberapa hari ini, mengapa semuanya terlihat sulit si Jim?" Namjoon tersenyum remeh kearah Jimin.

"Bagaimana jika Yoongi mengusirku?" tanyanya singkat sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kau ini belum melakukan tetapi sudah menyerah. Laki-laki bukan?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada mengejek.

"OK! Aku pergi sekarang!" dengan nada tegas, Jimin beranjak dari sofanya dan merapihkan dirinya, tidak lupa dengan minyak wangi yang menyengat.

.

30 menit kemudian.

"Astaga Jimin! Bau-mu!" Namjoon menutupi hidungnya.

"Ada apa sih memang? Wangi kan?"

"Wangi, tapi sangat menyengat."

"Ayolah Namjoon- kau tidak pernah memakai minyak wangi memang saat berkencan dengan SeokJin- _hyung_?"

"Yak! Tentu saja pernah. Ngomong-ngomong kamu akan pergi kemana hari ini?"

"Eumm.. kemana ya bagusnya?"

"Namsan tower saja! Disana ada gembok cinta, kau bisa membeli gembok dan menuliskan nama kalian."

"Eum- baiklah! Hari ini aku akan naik bus saja dengan Yoongi! Terimakasih Namjoon hyung, sampai jumpa!" Jimin meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian.

"Astaga bocah itu tumben sekali memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung. Aku ajak keluar SeokJin saja kalau begitu." Namjoon tersenyum ringan dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

.

.

SeokJin sudah berpakaian rapih sekarang, Yoongi membuka mulutnya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" SeokJin menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?"

"Berkencan dengan Namjoon, kesian sekali adikku berlibur dirumah. Makanya lupakan saja Tae!" SeokJin mengejek.

"Yak! Jaga mulutmu hyung!"

 **TING TONG!**

"Ah- pasti itu Namjoon, sampai jumpa Yoongi!" SeokJin melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar.

.

Jin berjalan keluar rumahnya, Yoongi membuka sedikit tirai jendelanya menatap kakaknya memasuki mobil kekasihnya. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menatap iri kearah keluar. "Bahagianya liburan dengan seorang kekasih- Aniyaa Yoongi! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Yoongi berucap malas dan menutup tirai jendelanya.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon kepada kekasihnya yang baru masuk ke mobilnya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Yoongi masih dirumah. Memang kenapa?"

"Jadi Jimin belum sampai?"

"Hah? Memang Jimin mengajak adikku berkencan?"

"Sebelum aku menelfonmu, dia bilang padaku jika dia akan pergi kerumahmu. Tetapi bahkan dia belum sampai sebelum aku, aku menelfonnya lebih dahulu." Namjoon berucap khawatir dan membuka ponselnya mencari kontak Jimin.

.

.

"Eum, jadi darisini ke Namsan Tower harus naik kereta gantung ya ahjumma?" tanya Jimin pada seorang wanita cukup tua dihadapannya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan.

 ** _Trrtt!_**

"Hallo Namjoon-hyung, ada apa?" Jimin dengan cepat mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar.

" _Kau kemana saja? Aku sudah menjemput SeokJin dan kau belum sama sekali sampai._ "

"Aku membeli bunga untuk Yoongi dulu, hyung."

 _"Heh- baiklah terserahmu saja. Cepatlah datang Yoongi sudah menunggumu!"_ kali ini bukan lagi Namjoon yang berucap tetapi kakak dari Yoongi, SeokJin.

"Baiklah! _Have a great dating_ hyung!" ucapnya sembari memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada ahjumma dihadapannya dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah dibungkus rapih.

.

.

Yoongi menyelesaikan acara mandinya, kali ini ia sendiri dirumahnya. Ibunya hari ini berniat untuk pergi kemall dengan ayahnya yang- yah bisa dibilang jarang berinteraksi dengan keluarga karena sibuk sekali didunia pekerjaannya, tetapi tidak juga menyia-nyiakan waktu kebersamaan dengan orang yang dia cintai yaitu keluarganya untuk berlibur. Tetapi karena Yoongi menolak dan takut membuat acara kemesraan orangtuanya runyam jadi Yoongi menolak ajakan dan memilih diam dirumah.

Sekarang ia merasa menyesal telah menolak ajakan Jimin untuk berkencan, ingin menelfon lagi tetapi malu. Jadi dia berniat untuk keluar sendiri saja. Ia memakai baju yang cukup simple tetapi dengan style menarik, ia menggunakan kaus putih, celana panjang semata kaki yang terlihat pas dikaki mungilnya, headset yang menggantung disatu telinganya dan jaket yang ia kenakan berwarna soft blue.

.

Baru saja Jimin ingin mengetuk pintu Yoongi, Yoongi malah sudah membuka pintunya dengan tatapan sayu alaminya. Yoongi membuka matanya dengan besar ketika melihat Jimin sudah dihadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yoongi kaget.

"Aku kan mau ajak kamu berkencan."

"Hfftt." Yoongi mengendus kesal dan menatap kearah tangkaian bunga yang dibawa Jimin.

"Jika tidak mau yasudah aku pulang." Jimin memutarkan badannya dan hendak meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Hei tunggu-" Yoongi menahan lengan Jimin dan menundukan kepalanya sebentar. Jimin memutarkan badannya dan melihat Yoongi mengumpati wajahnya karena malu.

"Tadah! Untuk Yoongi si gula pemalu yang galak!" ucapnya lembut sambil menyodorkan bunga yang tadi ia beli.

"-Maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku lama memilih bunga yang bagus untukmu."

"Aku tidak suka bunga. Tetapi ok, aku simpan saja." Yoongi berbalik memasuki rumahnya dan meletakan bunga tersebut dimejanya. Ia kembali keluar dan mengunci rumahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin membaca suratnya?" tanya Jimin dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu didalam bunga tadi ada suratnya. Nanti malam aku baca, jika ada waktu." Yoongi berucap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Harus kamu baca!" ucap Jimin tegas sambil menangkup wajah Yoongi yang terlihat kecil.

"A-apa sih? Iya-iya. Lepaskan!" Yoongi merasa wajahnya panas dan menepis pelan lengan milik Jimin. Jimin jadi gemas melihat Yoongi yang bersemu seperti tadi.

"Yasudah Ayo!" ucapnya sambil menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari Yoongi dan menariknya pelan. Pada awalnya Yoongi ingin melepaskannya tetapi entah mengapa, ia jadi senang sendiri bahkan tersenyum manis dibelakang Jimin yang terus menariknya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

.

.

Mereka sampai dibus dan bus terlihat sepi dia mengernyitkan dahinya, mengapa sesepi ini. Astaga ia baru menyadari ternyata, bocah ini mengajaknya ke Namsan! Entahlah kebetulan atau apa, tujuannya memang dari kemarin adalah ke Namsan, dan Jimin benar-benar mengajaknya.

Jimin masih mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya pada jari-jari kecil dan putih milik Yoongi. Yoongi pun tidak ada hentinya menahan senyum dan wajah semu merahnya yang tidak ada henti-hentinya menjalar kepipinya.

"Kamu daritadi dengar lagu apa sih?" Jimin menarik satu headset yang tidak digunakan oleh Yoongi dan meletakan ditelinganya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Yoongi tidak memutarkan musik. Jimin mengerutkan alisnya bingung kenapa Yoongi tidak menyalakn musik dari ponselnya.

"A-ah maafkan aku, biar aku nyalakan musiknya." Yoongi hendak mencari-cari lagunya. Tetapi Jimin menarik ponselnya.

"Biar aku yang pilih"

"YAK-"

"Sekali saja-" Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan memohonnya. Dan pada akirnya Yoongi membiarkannya sambil menatap datar kearah Jimin.

Jimin menyalakan lagu dari ponsel Yoongi, Yoongi terbelak kaget lagunya adalah ' _Wish Your My Love- T Max feat J'._ Ini lagu romantis yang pernah Yoongi dengar dari ost drama Boys before flower. Tak lama Jimin membuka kamera dan mengarahkannya kewajah Yoongi.

 _Cklekk!_

"Woaah manisnya" Jimin tersenyum puas melihat wajah manis Yoongi diponselnya.

"Hentikan Jimin!" Yoongi berucap malas. Tetapi Jimin malah mengarahkan kameranya kearah mereka.

"Ayo kita foto bersama, cepat tersenyumlah. Kau manis dan lucu saat tersenyum." Entahlah perkataan Jimin malah membuat Yoongi tersenyum sangat tulus dan manis.

 _Ckleek!_

Jimin langsung melihat hasilnya dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia sangat gemas dengan Yoongi yang menunjukan _Gummy smile-_ nya.

"Ada apa? Jelek hasilnya?" Yoongi mendekat kearah ponselnya dan melihat hasil foto tersebut.

.

 _Cup-_

 _._

Kecupan mendarat dipipi Yoongi, Yoongi langsung menatap Jimin dengan kaget. Ia benar-benar bersemu. Mati aku ucapnya dalam hati.

"Yoongi- aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa tetapi aku merasa bahagia bersamamu." Jimin tersenyum sangat tulus kearah Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi masih terdiam dengan tatapan 'aku-tidak-percaya-hell-bangunkan-aku'.

"Jika sudah sampai bangunkan aku, aku akan membuat hari ini menjadi hari paling menyenangkan untukmu Yoongi." Jimin membiarkan kepalanya tertidur dibahu mungil milik Yoongi sambil memejamkan matanya. Yoongi masih terdiam tak percaya dia mendapat 2 serangan dijantungnya. Yoongi terdiam entahlah bahagia atau malah ingin tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum manis wajahnya benar-benar bersemu, lagu yang terputar sekarang adalah lagu dari 'MC Mong ft Lisa- Letter To You' sambil mengusap poni milik Jimin yang menutupi dahi sampai kematanya.

"Aku juga merasa nyaman denganmu Jimin." Ucapnya sambil tertawa ringan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hay~_**

 ** _Update lagi, mungkin bisa dibilang fast up-_**

 ** _Tapi mungkin ini terakhir fast dan mungkin akan dilanjutkan agak lama._**

 ** _Bukan berarti ga dilanjutin lagi .-._**

 ** _Soalnya sibuk sama urusan duniawi._**

 ** _Kalian harus dengar 2 lagu itu sambil baca cerita karena lagu itu yang bikin cerita ini terbentuk seromantis *eh gatau romantis apa ngga deh._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Objek selanjutnya tempat-tempat romantis dikorea dan- ah gua ngetiknya sambil senyum-senyum masa (?) :3_**

 ** _Lagi ngidem ke Korea bareng pacar , Yah tapi sayang ga punya *ke biro jodoh_**

 ** _Thanks for review, fav dan follow cerita ambigoe ini hahahay~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Reply Review_**

 ** _Anniehobie : Omoo udah dilanjut ya, makasih :3 *pelukdulu_**

 ** _Tetangga jimin : Aigoo, kemarin ketemu emaknya, kakaknya sekarang tetannganya *tonjok saya. Hosiki mukanya cantik terus tinggi badannya mendukung *ehemm. Makasih yaa :3_**

 ** _Minchimin : Iya lebih lucu yang buat ceritanya *sok asik ya gua, makasih :p_**

 ** _Yoonminlovers: Iyaya, jadi pengen diposisi Yoongi. Ini udah dilanjut yaa~ Makasi :p_**

 ** _EmaknyaJimin : Capslocknya jebol yak chagi? :3 Gua juga jadi senyum-senyum sendiri baca komen dari kamu. Aigoo makasih salamnya :p udah dinext yaa beb :o *eh_**

 ** _Dessy574 : Udah dilanjut makasih yaa.~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Udah baca kan? Bayar pake review boleh kali *ga maksa ya._**

 ** _Review, please? :3_**


End file.
